Rotational rate sensors are generally available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,359,816 B2 describes a rotational rate sensor that produces an output signal as a function of a detected rotational rate. In order to calibrate the rotational rate sensor, the rotational rate sensor generates an output signal in the moving state and in the resting state, and this signal is transmitted to an external calibrating module. Subsequently, an offset parameter for the rotational rate sensor is calculated using a mathematical mean value formation over all the values of the output signal recorded both in the state of motion and in the state of rest. The rotational rate sensor is calibrated using the calculated offset parameter. A disadvantage of this sensor system is that for the calibration of the rotational rate sensor an external calibration module is required, for example an external microcontroller or an external ASIC (Application-Specific Integrated Circuit), by which the rotational rate sensor is triggered to carry out the calibration method.